Danse Macabre
by AnGeLuZ
Summary: Un baile de graduación, una reina. ¿Cuál es el valor de tu alma? ¿Por que razón la venderías? ¿Amor, fama o poder? El resultado de un macabro juego donde tres chicas y sus almas están en juego. MaixShizxNats
1. Chapter 1

**Danse Macabre**

_**I. -**__** Rebel Yell: Preludio**_

_Girl & Boy_

Era una apacible tarde de sábado, y a lo lejos se podía apreciar a una pareja de jóvenes, todas las chicas del lugar estaban envidiosas de aquella que iba de la mano con aquél joven.

El escenario, una calle llena de locales comerciales, restaurantes, tiendas de ropa y similares, la chica tenía una hermosa sonrisa e iba riendo junto con su acompañante. Tenía el tamaño promedio de estatura, pero lo que no tenía de alta lo tenía en el busto, y probablemente era otra de las razones por la que la gente los envidiaba. Ella iba bien vestida, a la moda y como se suele vestir uno en verano, llevaba unos jeans que estaban pegados y que terminaban un poco debajo de la rodilla, y una camiseta amarilla, si bien su atuendo era sencillo, llamaba la atención.

¿Quién era ella? Se preguntaba la gente, el muchacho que iba con ella era bastante alto y bien parecido el perfecto corte de cabello negro le favorecía y el suéter blanco permitía mostrar que el chico tenía amplia espalda y las chicas se imaginaban que su cuerpo estaba bien definido, también tenía un pantalón negro. ¿Cómo dos personas así llamaban la atención?

Probablemente los dos aún estuvieran en la preparatoria local, o en alguna otra, porque a nadie se les hacían familiares sus rostros… de hecho, ¿ellos vivían ahí?

- Estoy demasiado nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo estoy lista, no sabes como espero con ansias el baile de graduación Reito

- Si, yo también… Tenemos que encontrar el vestido perfecto

- Como dicen, hay que estar vestido para matar

- Algo así… Pero déjame que te lo escoja

- No, mejor no, porque lo vas a escoger a tu gusto, vas a elegir uno que te gustaría ponerte a ti

- Pues… si… pero bueno… como sea…

- No tienes porque ponerte nervioso conmigo, eres mi mejor amigo y sabes que te apoyo siempre, siempre.

- Gracias Mai

Reito Kanzaki era la esperanza de su padre, su vivo retrato y todas las expectativas estaban en él, pero el no vivía en paz, puesto que tenía varios secretos que tenía que esconder de los demás, y sobre todo de su padre. Pero hizo amistad con Mai, y en algún punto comenzaron a salir, pero Mai lo descubrió un día vestido de mujer, y aunque no se molesto, terminaron su noviazgo, no, ella no iba a ser pantalla de nadie.

¿Quién era Mai Tokiha?

- No voy a permitir que siquiera Natsuki tenga una oportunidad, la reina del baile voy a ser yo

- No lo dudo, aunque Kuga es demasiado bella… Sus modales y sus modos no lo son así que no creo que gane eso, pero realmente… ¿te importa ser la reina del baile de graduación?

- Por favor, claro que si, si tu pudieras postularte, sabes que lo harías Reito

- Es el sueño de todas, y todos…. Pero pensé que lo que más te importaba era… ya sabes

- Kaichou… - La joven dijo esa palabra en un suspiro mientras tocaba sus labios con la yema de sus dedos…

- ¿Y bien?

- Tampoco voy a perder ante Kuga, no… así tenga que vender mi alma

- Serías capaz? – Reito tenía una mirada extraña y su rostro mostró una mueca como de lujuría y satisfacción que se borro tan pronto Mai contestó

- No lo se, solo que sea el último recurso…

~o~O~o~

_Girl & Girl_

Era la típica escena afuera del mini súper, los mismos chicos vagos de siempre estaban afuera del estacionamiento bebiendo cerveza, pero con la diferencia de que se estaban riendo y no dejaban de apuntar con sus miradas a las dos chicas que estaban sentadas en la banqueta junto a una motocicleta negra. Una era más alta que la otra, la más joven de rojo cabello estaba tomando un helado, mientras que su acompañante estaba bebiendo una de esas bebidas que contienen taurina y cafeína y se supone te revitalizan.

- Se nos esta acabando el tiempo…

- No creo que Yukino nos quiera ayudar a sabotear las votaciones Nao

- Oh claro que si, solo hay que saber que botón oprimir y la nerd nos va a ayudar

- Si nos agarra su jefa nos va a matar

- ¿Le tienes miedo a la Suzushiro? ¿Tu? ¿La gran Kuga?

- Oh cállate

La chica llamada Nao soltaba unas carcajadas demasiado estruendosas

- ¿Qué nos puede hacer? ¿Quitarnos el recreo? De todos modos ya acabó el curso

- Si, pero en unos meses va a empezar otro… y pues

- No… no… ¿en serio?

Natsuki estaba demasiado roja y a Nao parecía que le iba a reventar la cabeza

- ¿Reprobaste?

- Cállate…

- Ay no, esto esta increíble

Y las carcajadas de Nao fueron tan estruendosas que todo mundo las estaba mirando.

- Ya cállate! Maldición…

- Imagínate… que vayas ganando de reina de fin de año… y REPROBASTE jajaja

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Bueno, velo por el lado bueno, si pierdes aún tienes una oportunidad el año que viene, me sorprende que seas tan popular y faltas demasiado a clases

La pelirroja se estaba limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos, pues tanta risa le provocó dichas lágrimas.

- Da igual… lo único que me molesta es…

- ¿No volver a ver a Kaichou – sama?

- Así es…

- Bueno, a este paso no solo la "bollos calientes" te va a ganar el puesto de reina de graduación si no que también te va a ganar a Shizuru

- Esa tarada, nunca

- Hay que aceptar que tu tienes una ventaja que la Mai no tiene, tu eres amiga de Shizuru desde secundaria

- Pero yo sorprendí a Mai y a Shizuru en un probador de ropa en una tienda en una situación "incomoda" y se estaban besando, te lo recuerdo

- Ah eso… pero no creo por eso te gane a Shizuru

- Ojala hubiera una oportunidad… de ganarlo todo

- ¿Qué preferirías?

- Sin duda, a Shizuru

- ¿Serías capaz de vender tu alma?

- ¿De que estas hablando Nao?

- Simple curiosidad…

- No

- ¿Segura?

- ¿Qué, quieres que te diga que si? ¿Eres el demonio?

- Diablos! No… pero es algo que se me ocurrió

- Eres extraña…

Y la chica de ojos verdes se zampo como seis papas a la francesa con mayonesa de una mordida.

- Y yo soy la extraña…

~o~O~o~

_Girl_

Ningún estudiante en la faz de la tierra quisiera pasar su sábado encerrado en la escuela en un día que aparte de ser libre estaba hermoso. Pero a ella si le gustaba, no porque realmente apreciara su trabajo o porque le importara algo de la escuela, pero era el único lugar donde estaba tranquila, bueno, no del todo. Pero podía estar sola, más sola que en su casa. Podría pensar en cosas importantes y otras no tanto. Estaba sentada en su escritorio, frente a su laptop, estaba navegando en Internet como cualquier otra adolescente.

Desgraciadamente sabía que no estaba sola, Haruka y Yukino, compañeras suyas del consejo estudiantil estaban ahí, ese día no había ido el vicepresidente, Reito Kanzaki, probablemente habría salido con Mai, a la que todos llamaban la novia de Reito, pero Shizuru sabía lo lejos que estaba de la verdad esa afirmación. No solo porque su compañero era un poco "raro", si no porque sabía que los labios de Mai eran suyos, y de nadie más, y no solo sus labios, si no toda ella le pertenecía…

Pero... ¿Que había de Natsuki Kuga? Claro que le importaba esa chica, tal vez más de lo que ninguna otra mujer le había importado tanto, ni si quiera su madre le importaba tanto.

Pero esa chica la había rechazado varias veces y era obvio que nunca iba a ser suya.

Además estaba la tontería del baile de graduación, ya era su último año en la escuela preparatoria, le daba gusto, pero por otra parte le daba una enorme tristeza, sería la última vez que tuviera cerca de Natsuki. E incluso a Mai… El futuro era incierto, pero no había nada para refrenarlo.

- Ya es hora de irnos, van a cerrar ya la escuela

Una rubia y una chica de lentes, entraron a la sala donde estaba la chica.

- Esta bien, ya terminé de todos modos

- Estupida fiesta de graduación, son solo tonterías.

- No es tan malo Haruka

- Eso dices tú, señorita candidata

- ¿Candidata?

- Dile Yukino

- Hay rumores presidenta, de que usted estará nominada… junto a Tokiha y Kuga

Vi como le brillaban los ojos a Yukino, y no me gustó nada su expresión. Ella sabía acerca de mis pequeñas aventuras con esas estudiantes. Y se que alguna vez va a usar eso para chantajearme.

- Ya veo, pero son solo rumores…

- Si

- De todos modos, eso no me interesa en absoluto.

- Oh no…

- ¿Qué ocurre Haruka – chan?

- Olvidé algo en mi oficina, ahora vengo

- Esta bien, te esperamos

Cuando la rubia salió, Fujino ya tenía una cara de fastidio.

- Fujino…

- ¿Si?

- Sabes que el tiempo se agota… Si quieres quedarte con una de ellas, ahora es el momento…

- Tal vez no quiera a ninguna de ellas

- Tal vez, o a las dos

- No puedo tener a las dos

- A lo mejor si…

- Claro, la única manera es con algo imposible… no sé, vender mi alma o algo así

- ¿Serías capaz de eso?

- A lo mejor… Pero no por ellas, por mí

Cuando llegó la rubia, las tres chicas se fueron.

~o~O~o~

_The fallen children_

Yo quien soy la muerte… Tuve que hacer un arreglo. Y mandar a alguien que no estaba ni arriba ni abajo, ni muerto, ni vivo. Alguien quien cuya alma estuviera en el limbo. Cuyo cuerpo este muerto en vida, que haya vida dentro de aquella muerte. Es por eso que mandé a alguien a regular nuestra pequeña competencia. Nuestra apuesta, queremos saber si triunfa la muerte sobre la vida, el bien sobre el mal, el mal sobre la muerte. Cuatro personas. Un ángel, un demonio, un alma perdida y un mortal. ¿Quien va a logar que su parte sea la ganadora? Prepárense.

Suya. La muerte.

PD. Soy el mediador en todo esto, mi parte solo va a observar, y el mortal que se escogió se tendrá que darse cuenta por si mismo.

- Entonces… tú también recibiste esta nota.

La voz pausada y melancólica de una chica estaba preguntándole a otra figura entre las sombras.

- Si, y tengo entendido que ella también.

Le respondió una voz muy aguda de mujer también.

- ¿Tu también?

- Si, o sea que solo somos tres entes con apariencia femenina…

- No sabemos quien es el mortal…

- ¿Y todo este experimento para que es?

- Todo mundo esta aburrido, del ocio nacen las grandes ideas.

Las cartas están sobre la mesa. Solo queda ver que es lo que pasará.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Otra historia... Solo que esta es mucho más corta y la hice en honor a que es mi historia número 13 en , ojala que les guste, manden reviews porfavor. Esta vez es un MaixShizuruxNatsuki (si, Shizuru esta en medio). Siempre quise escribir una historia así desde que escuche el drama cd donde Shizuru ayuda a "comprar" brassieres a Mai xD. Ejem, se supone que va a ser de "terror", pero despues de todo esta solo es la introduccion. Se recomienda escuchar la cancion "Rebell yell" de Billy Idol, ya que por eso se llama así este capitulo y en realidad no tiene razón de ser, es que estaba oyendo esa cancion mientras escribia esto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, los robé un rato, y la trama si me pertenece, aunque contiene romance, esta historia se supone es de terror, pero puede contener escenas muy gráficas, así que si no te gustan mucho, tengo otras historias menos violentas.

* * *

_**2. – **__**Overcome**__**: Preparativos**_

_Nightmare_

La pesadilla de anoche la había dejado agotada, como si no hubiera dormido en varias noches, era algo tan real.

Un pasillo obscuro, probablemente subterráneo, puedo recordar incluso la gastada pintura, pero lo que le causaba pavor era el pasillo lleno de sangre y el cuerpo de algunas chicas mutiladas, eso le daba miedo… Pero no tanto por lo gráfico de la escena, si no el hecho de que lo haya soñado. Pero un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¡Natsuki!

- ¡Voy madre!

- Es muy tarde, mejor ya ni te molestes, no vas a llegar a la escuela

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Bromeas? Si no llego hay menos oportunidades de graduarme…

- Natsuki Kuga ¿Qué acabas de decir?

- Maldición

Obviamente era algo que su madre no debía saber, pero finalmente se entero.

- Tienes 2 minutos para vestirte e irte

- Si

Natsuki rompió un record definitivamente al irse lo más rápido que pudo de su casa y poder irse en su moto lo más rápido que pudo y sin sufrir un accidente, para encontrar la escuela… hecha un caos.

- Nao ¿Qué paso?

Afortunadamente su amiga se encontraba afuera y un poco alejada de toda la gente, sentada en la banqueta con cara de aburrimiento.

- ¿Ves los policías?

- Si, y las ambulancias y todo eso, ¿Qué paso?

- Fíjate bien

La chica no había reparado en una ambulancia con la leyenda: SERVICIO FORENSE

- ¿Qué DEMONIOS paso?

- Vaya… pues eso precisamente, como si mil demonios hubieran venido je

- ¿Quieres que te parta la cara verdad?

- No, pero… bueno, solo he oído rumores, encontraron a una chica en el pasillo… Pero bueno, lo que quedaba de la chica…

- La encontraron descuartizada, con su carne hecha jirones, con todo el pasillo lleno de sangre, tu sabes, hasta las paredes, como si la hubieran salpicado y su cabeza estaba sobre un palo de escoba y encontraron en la pared donde estaba la cabeza la frase "Faltan 12" y se estima que la chica murió ayer…

Chie Harada, presidenta del club de periodismo y editora en jefe… Desde que ella había llegado al periódico escolar, lo había transformado en un tabloide prácticamente, en el que había chismes y noticias amarillistas.

- Nadie te estaba preguntando nada cuatro ojos

- Lo siento Nao – chan – Dijo la aludida guiñándole un ojo

En realidad Nao se llevaba bastante bien con Chie

- Lo bueno es que tienes fuentes aparte de mí para que te pudiste enterar

- Llegue temprano, esa es la razón por la cuál pude saber lo que pasó, tengo fotos inclusive ¿quieren ver?

- A ver…

Nao estaba muy curiosa por el incidente, y la chica de lentes les mostró las imágenes, a Nao no parecían impresionarle pero…

- Maldición… No tan temprano, lo bueno es que no desayuné…

- Lo siento Kuga, se que están muy gráficas… Creo que se avecina una tormenta

Y no hablaba del clima, pues estaba demasiado soleado ese día

- ¿Quién sería capaz de cometer aquél crimen?

- Solo hay cuatro posibles sospechosos… Uno es el intendente y los otros tres son… miembros del consejo estudiantil, y es una de las razones por la que les enseñé estas fotos…

- Debes estar bromeando Chie

- No bromeo Kuga, los últimos en salir ayer fueron Haruka, Yukino y Shizuru…

- Repito, estas bromeando

- No, y de hecho están buscando a Shizuru, pues no ha llegado a la escuela y bueno…todos han venido… pues he visto como pasan por aquí y preguntan, sabes que conozco a todos… y contigo, no falta nadie… solo

- Ya dilo

- Tokiha

- Esa perra…

- Aunque velo por el lado bueno, eso quiere decir que Shizuru no fue – Nao ya estaba aburrida

- Aunque no estuviera con la babosa aquella, Shizuru no sería capaz de semejante acto

- Pues ya sabemos, pero es sospechosa

- Y… ¿Quién era la chica?

- Hillary Robinson

- ¿La chica americana de intercambio?

- Si, por eso decía que se acerca una tormenta… creo que ya podremos irnos despidiendo de la fiesta de graduación…

- Pero… Robinson… ¿No había carteles anunciando su desaparición?

- Si, tiene más de dos meses que desapareció, quien sea que la mató, la tuvo secuestrada y la mató apenas ayer, es lo que han llegado a concluir los expertos

- Caray, sabes tanto que me asustas

- Lo siento Nao, es que es mi trabajo…

- Si, como sea… - Natsuki si se encontraba bastante atenta al incidente

- Ya no hay más información Natsuki

- ¿Las clases se van a suspender?

- Obviamente ¿Crees que van a dejar entrar a todos con menuda escena del crimen?

- Maldita sea mi suerte… No hoy

En otros tiempos Natsuki hubiera estado feliz de no tener clases, pero si no tenía, eso significaba que tendría que reprobar… Ya que tenía que seguir tomando clases para poder subir un poco la calificación… Dicho esto, trataba de buscan a su profesor de ciencias…

- ¿Qué le pasa Nao?

- No lo sé, probablemente esté en sus días…

- Ja… Oye… ¿ya te fijaste?

- ¿En que?

- Tú has estado aquí desde temprano como yo… y ya viste a esa chica que esta allá ¿no?

- ¿La del cabello lila?

- Si, ¿Quién es esa?

Y efectivamente, esa chica estaba observándolo todo, era de baja estatura y de cabello largo y lila y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era observada, desapareció de ahí.

_Blur_

Para ella la mañana todavía no empezaba y eso que era muchísimo más tarde que media mañana. Probablemente eran las once. Pero realmente no tenía ganas de levantarse… y no es que estuviera muy contenta, pero tampoco quería enfrentarse a su realidad.

No había llegado a casa y ya era muy tarde para entrar a la escuela.

Siempre había sido el tipo de persona que cumple con las expectativas de todos, pero en esos últimos días se había vuelto muy rebelde, y todo lo que no había hecho en sus diecisiete años, lo había hecho en esos días.

- ¿Ya despertaste? – Dijo su acompañante con un marcado bostezo

- Si, buenos días Tokiha – san

- Shizuru, tuvimos sexo toda la tarde y toda la noche, no me tienes que llamar así

- Lo siento, es la costumbre Mai

La pelirroja se acurrucaba con su acompañante, el sentir su cálida piel era lo que más le gustaba, esa cálida piel que se ponía en contacto con su propia piel.

- ¿Estas de malas?

- No es eso… Es que de pronto tuve un mal presentimiento

- ¿Y eso?

- No me hagas caso

Dicho esto, Shizuru le propino un tremendo beso.

- Eso me gusta más…

Los besos y las caricias siguieron, pero de pronto la chica más joven paró…

- Shizuru…

- Dime…

- Supe que probablemente vas a ser nominada para reina de la graduación

- Ah… eso… que fastidio, no sé la verdad

- Acepta

- ¿Qué?

- Apuesto que vas a ganar… O tal vez yo… pero no importa… Seamos reinas… Se mi reina

- Mai… Yo no puedo… Y sabes que no es seguro que ganemos…

- Lo sé, Kuga, pero eso no importa, vamos juntas al baile, como lo que somos

- ¿Y qué somos Mai?

- Bueno… yo pensé que…

- Todavía no somos nada… formal

A Shizuru le incomodaba cuando Mai traía el tema a colación

- Entonces… ¿Por qué no lo somos?

- Te dije que tendría una respuesta pronto

- En la universidad… vamos a estar lejos de este maldito pueblo, ya no vamos a tener que pretender lo que no somos

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, yo tengo mucho que perder, es por eso que no puedo ir contigo como… pareja

- Ya no te insisto, es inútil

- Si, lo es…

El teléfono celular de Shizuru comenzó a sonar…

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Dónde estas Fujino?

- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número Yukino?

- Eso es lo de menos, pero como sé que te importa, se lo saqué a Haruka

- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué tienes tanta urgencia?

- Hubo un asesinato aquí en la escuela, y nosotros somos las sospechosas

- ¿Nosotros?

- Haruka, tu y yo… Por que fue ayer y fuimos las últimas en salir

- ¿Qué?

- Si… además… como tu no estas, eres la principal sospechosa, así que ven aquí, tus padres están aquí también…

- Maldición

- Y eso te hace más sospechosa…

- Ya se, no hace falta que lo menciones

- Perdón, ¿Dónde estuviste?

- No me digas que crees que yo maté a quien sabe quien

- Ja ja ja, no me hagas reír Fujino, sabes que no tienes que pretender conmigo

- Si hablas de aquello, fue un accidente

- Accidente que fue clasificado como homicidio y del que nunca agarraron sospechosos ni culpables, accidente que sabemos quién fue la responsable

- Y tu casualmente pasabas por ahí…

- Así es, caso contrario al tuyo A S E S I N A

- Yukino

- No me hagas, caso, sabes que no diré nada, pero ven aquí y mejor que tengas una cuartada

- La tengo pero…

- No me digas… ja ja ja, cada vez se pone mejor… ¿Te estabas tirando a una zorra?

- No es ninguna zorra

- Ah, pensé que todavía andabas con los "levantones", eso quiere decir que estas con Tokiha

- Si

- Maravilloso… ¿Qué cara pondrá la gente? Ahora si estas entre la espada y la pared

- Maldición… ¿Lo disfrutas verdad?

- Así es y no sabes cuanto, te espero aquí

- Enseguida vamos

Shizuru colgó y se sentó en un borde de la cama.

- Mai, hay un cambio de planes

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Tenemos que irnos a la escuela ya…

- ¿Y eso?

- Hubo un asesinato ayer en la noche y parece que yo y el consejo somos sospechosos porque fuimos los últimos en salir…

- Pero… Saliste temprano ¿no?

- Si, pero no llegué a mi casa

- Pero has estado conmigo…

- ESE ES EL MALDITO PROBLEMA – Shizuru dijo esto tomando su cabeza con ambas manos

- Vaya… entiendo… Tenemos pruebas, el recibo de hotel… todo… pero… eso quiere decir que tendrías que aceptar que estas conmigo

- No solo se trata de ti, si no de mi, ¿Qué van a decir mis padres? "¿Qué va a decir Natsuki?"

- Si estas pensando en Kuga… Como si no lo supiera

- Si, sabe que me acuesto contigo, pero si se malinterpretan las cosas…

- Créeme, es tan estupida que no va a pensar eso, ella cree que de verdad la amas, pero si tanto te molesta… invéntate algo

- No puedo… Esta vez no puedo

Aunque la única que sabía de aquél incidente era Yukino, aún temía lo que pudiera pasar.

- Ni modo… No puedo mentir más, vístete y arréglate, ninguna novia mía se va a ver mal

- Claro

Mai tenía una sonrisa triunfante…

Cuando ambas chicas salieron del hotel, no se percataron de dos chicas que las estaban observando muy de cerca…

- Los preparativos están listos… - Le decía la más alta, con el cabello oscuro casi azul con trenzas a una castaña con trenzas también…

- Increíble que las piezas se muevan solas y que nosotros no hayamos tenido que mover nada

- Lamentablemente… hubo una muerte innecesaria…

- Si, pero una vez más, fueron las piezas…

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Esta historia tiene el proposito de ser publicada cada 13 de cada mes... Asi que perdon si se les hace tedioso esperar un mes por la continuacion, esta historia la quería hacer desde hace mucho... Asi que espero sea de su agrado y manden reviews. Aclaro, es ShizNats y aqui Shizuru ve a Mai mas como un objeto y hay una razon por la que Shizuru y Natsuki no estan juntas. Este capitulo, lo confieso me salio de pronto y lo hice todo en una tarde... Pero prometo que el siguiente mes se va a seguir viendo mas cosas... Y será mas largo, respecto a los otros fanfics, prometo publicarlos pronto, como el de Starletts, el siguiente episodio ya casi esta listo así como el de Plata y sangre... tenganme paciencia... ayer me rompieron mi corazón en millones de dolorosos fragmentos... Pero en fin, la vida sigue.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3. - The first cut is the deepest**_

_Innocence_

Ya era poco más de medio día, y ella seguía aferrada a sus rodillas en su habitación, estaba nublado y las cortinas estaban corridas. No había música ni ningún ruido que viniera de aquella pequeña habitación, solo la chica sobre su cama. La puerta se abrió se pronto, dándole un sobresalto a la chica, solo era su madre.

- Natsuki… No puedes estar así todo el día

- Lo siento…

- Mira, se que te estas presionando mucho por el asunto de graduarte o no, pero… yo nunca te he dicho que lo tengas que hacer… Creo que siempre fui flexible, y si eso es lo que te tiene mal… No te voy a matar o algo, si repites el curso… no es el fin del mundo, si quieres te cambio de escuela para evitar las burlas

Natsuki le dio una sonrisa a su madre

- Lo sabía… Pero… no es eso lo que me tiene mal

- Yo ya lo sabía también… Pero nunca olvides que quiero que hagas algo con tu vida… no me importa si es una carrera técnica o lo que sea, pero de que haces algo con tu vida, lo haces…

- Si, ya me quedó claro

- Entonces… Lo que te tiene mal… No me digas que es lo de la reina de graduación… Por que si es eso… Mi hija se ha vuelto superficial

- ¡Madre! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo no quiero nada de eso, es estúpido

- ¿Entonces…?

La niña le dio una amarga sonrisa a su madre mientras un poco de agua comenzaba a brillar debajo de sus ojos…

- ¿Fujino?

Natsuki lloraba desconsoladamente en el regazo de su madre; la doctora Kuga quería mucho a su hija, la única que tenía, el tesoro más grande. Pues aunque las cosas no resultaron entre ella y el padre de Natsuki, ella era su más grande razón de existir. Y aunque siempre procuró que no se desviara del camino, siempre le permitió ser ella misma. Y tenía tiempo que su hija le había confesado en lágrimas que el amor de su vida era la presidenta del consejo escolar de su escuela, la hija de el hombre más rico de la ciudad… Shizuru Fujino, se sorprendió, no tanto porque su hija estuviera enamorada de otra mujer, si no de que mujer.

- ¿Qué te hizo ahora?

- Ella… Tokiha…

Y como buena madre que tiene buena relación con su hija, lo sabía, sabía lo que pasaba, sabía que Fujino ha rechazado varias veces a su hija y que tenía una especie de relación con Mai Tokiha, una chica de la misma escuela de Natsuki.

- ¿No me digas que ya andan formalmente?

- Si… Hoy… bueno… no es que lo anunciaran porque quisieran, pero lo tuvieron que hacer…

- ¿Por lo del asesinato?

- Si… pero… ya no se que pensar, ella no pudo hacerlo…

Aunque Natsuki le contaba todo a su madre, si omitió varios detalles, como el hecho de que Shizuru vino primero a ella, y que se habían besado en varias ocasiones… Y el hecho de que Shizuru tuviera muy mala fama, que aunque se quedaba en la etapa de rumores, eran demasiado fuertes: primer rumor cierto, que a Shizuru le iban las chicas, segundo rumor cierto, le gustaba jugar con las chicas, tercer rumor cierto, le encantaba el sexo, cuarto rumor y posiblemente cierto, era violenta, quinto rumor falso, asesina, sexto rumor y muy falso, caníbal Y por último, séptimo rumor dudoso… violadora.

Y Natsuki lo dudaba, porque ya lo había oído desde antes pero nunca lo creyó hasta que Shizuru intentó hacérselo a ella, aunque la propia Shizuru se disculpó tantas veces por eso, era algo que nadie sabía en el mundo… y era algo que la propia Natsuki no quería ni recordar, no pasó a mayores, pero lo intentó hacer… No pudo llegar hasta el final afortunadamente para Natsuki, pero lo pudo haber logrado.

- Mira, es obvio que ella no hizo nada de eso hija… Y si te mortifica lo de Tokiha y ella, pues no pienses más en ello, probablemente ella no te ve de la manera que tú quisieras… No eres su tipo o lo que sea…

- Claro… no soy su tipo – Si fue lo primero que le dijo Shizuru a Natsuki… "Eres totalmente mi tipo", así que no entendía por que estaba con Tokiha

- Natsuki... lo siento… pero es que esa "niña" no me gusta para ti

- Pero a mi sí madre…

- Oye, no te me enojes, no me gusta pero no por eso no quiere decir que no la apruebe del todo… Es decir, si la quieres es porque algo bueno tiene ¿no?

- Si, supongo que tienes razón…

- Como sea… por favor, anímate un poco… ¿si?

- No te prometo nada, pero lo voy a intentar… y gracias

- De nada, te quiero

- Yo a ti ma…

La madre de Natsuki salió de la habitación y acto seguido salió su hija

- Creo que voy a ir a ver a Nao ¿Puedo?

- Claro

Natsuki llegó a la tan conocida casa de Nao, a Natsuki le daba risa la casa de Nao, pues siempre estaba muy bien arreglada, ya que su madre era muy hacendosa. Pero tenía muy mal gusto a la hora de decorar su vivienda, pues había demasiadas cosas rosas con listones y encajes, y precisamente, llegó a la vivienda y tocó el timbre, y escucho el habitual "adelante".

- No debería hacer eso Yuki – okasama…

- Ya sabía que eras tú, nadie más nos visita

La puerta siempre era dejaba abierta, y Natsuki pensaba que eso era muy peligroso, para dos mujeres que viven solas, por ejemplo, la propia Natsuki y su madre tenían un equipo muy sofisticado de seguridad en casa e incluso tenían armas. Nao y su madre estaban comiendo, y Nao tenía un mandil estupido, ella era la nena consentida de su mama… pero a veces se pasaba…

- Nao…

- No digas nada

- ¿Quieres comer algo Nat – chan?

Como era la mejor amiga de Nao, su madre la quería mucho… Tori Yuki era una sobreviviente de cáncer y solo Natsuki sabía lo mucho que Nao había sufrido por su madre, y al ser también una familia de dos, comprendía bastante bien muchas situaciones.

- Ni le insistas madre, Natsuki anda con depre

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¿Otra vez Fujino?

Y sí, también sabía los pormenores de la vida de Kuga Natsuki, no solo por la cercanía que tenía con su hija, si no por lo transparente que era Natsuki.

- Todo mundo sabe mi vida… que vergonzoso…

- No tienes porque avergonzarte cariño…

- Lo sé… pero es que…

- A propósito Kuga, antes de que sigas lamentando lo patética que es tu vida, déjame decirte que me dijo Chie que la fuéramos a ver, pues tiene información valiosa…

- ¿Ah si?

- Acerca de Fujino…

- Me imagino que nada bueno…

- Te juro que te conviene amiga, dime ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

- Muchas veces Nao

- Pero te juro que esta vez no

- Esta bien… aunque no me imagino que nos irá a decir tú amiga…

- Pues espérate a que termine de comer y vas a ver

- Esta bien, en ese caso, apresúrate…

Ambas chicas se fueron unos veinte minutos después. Y llegaron a la casa de Chie.

- Se tardaron

- Perdón, es que Nao necesitaba alimentarse bien ¿verdad angelito?

- Púdrete Kuga

- Bueno, ya, que bueno que llegaron

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos?

- Esto es un chisme súper secreto, ni se les ocurra decírselo a nadie más ¿bien?

- Lo prometemos – dijeron las dos chicas al unísono

- Resulta que me entere, que una estudiante el año pasado levantó cargos por asalto sexual… ¿Cómo la ven? Esa era la razón por la que ella era sospechosa, aunque dichos cargos fueron retirados porque Shizuru alegó que la tipa la acosaba y ella nunca quiso nada con ella y que por eso salió con ese cuento de que Shizuru la había intentado violar, por venganza de que se acostaron y Shizuru la botó

- ¿Y así nada más no los dices? Como si nada…

- Lo siento Natsuki, pero como quieres que te lo diga, ¿con adornos?

- O sea que por eso la hacía más sospechosa… ya veo

- Eso, y su cuartada es válida

- Que estuvo con Tokiha – Natsuki tenía los ojos increíblemente tristes, casi parecía que iba a llorar…

- Yo no creo que Fujino haya matado a esa chica de hoy… - Nao lo dijo con demasiada convicción - …Pero creo que si es una violadora como dicen

- Yo no creo eso – Aunque Natsuki no se escuchaba tan segura

- Hay rumores, pero bueno, ninguno se ha confirmado, aunque igual… Yo tengo una teoría… ¿Qué tal si quisieron involucrar a Shizuru en este crimen?

- Chie… ves muchas películas

- No, no, es lógico Natsuki, Chie tiene razón – Ahora Nao estaba emocionada – Shizuru tiene muchos enemigos… tiene sentido

- Por favor… la única que quisiera vengarse de ella sería…

- Tú – Chie y Nao lo dijeron al unísono

- Por favor… No creerán que yo maté a esa tipa por venganza… Además estuve contigo Nao y en casa de mi mamá…

- Que aburrida…

- Si…

- ¿Por qué ponen cara de decepción? Deberían aliviarse de que no soy una asesina serial

- Si pero… Tú sabes que nos cae mal Fujino, y hubiera sido genial que alguien le diera su merecido

- Pues lo siento Nao

- No lo sientas, mejor dejemos este asunto por la paz… honestamente, tampoco creo que Shizuru sea capaz de algo así… si tan solo hubieran visto la escena… Dios… era brutal

- Chie… Yo pensé que me apoyabas con la teoría de Shizuru – Nao estaba decepcionada

- Y te apoyo, no me cae bien y se que hay algo raro en ella, pero no creo que de verdad sea mala "mala"

- ¿Cómo es eso de mala "mala?

- Verás Natsuki… Yo me refiero a mala como mala de preparatoria, tú sabes… Cosas banales sin importancia, y ya hablando de "mala" es eso de violar y matar

- Ya veo… Pues yo creo que solo es un gran malentendido

- Si, debe ser eso…

- Bueno, ya esta oscuro y yo tengo cosas que hacer, ahí nos vemos Natsuki, Chie

- Adiós Nao – Dijeron las otras dos

- Será mejor que me vaya… Supongo que tienes trabajo que hacer

- No, de hecho no, pero Aoi va a venir a estudiar

- Ah… "estudiar" je, pues buena suerte

- Hey, Natsuki… Ya no lo pienses tanto…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Sabes a que me refiero, si la quieres así, pues así acéptala

- Sí claro, hasta luego

Natsuki se adentró en la oscuridad de la noche, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Shizuru, pero era imposible, ella no era bienvenida en la casa Fujino, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto… pero seguramente le causaría problemas a Shizuru. Lo mejor era irse a su casa.

Camino a esta, se encontró sola en el parque cercano a su domicilio, pero vio algo extraño ahí… Una chica sentada en un columpio, venía vestida como una chica gótica y miraba al suelo…

- Disculpa… ¿Estas bien?

- Si, estoy bien, aunque este mundo no lo está… Esta podrido

- Eh si… Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, bueno, si, adiós…

- No lo deberías pensar mucho, ella te ama

- ¿Perdón?

- Solo tiene algunos problemas, pero si quisieras la podrías ayudar

- Yo no sé de que me estas hablando, ¿Quién eres tú?

- Mi nombre no importa, pero debido que ustedes los humanos le dan mucha importancia a su identidad, me llaman Nina

- ¿Nina? Vaya… no recuerdo conocer a ninguna Nina…

- No me conoces… Natsuki…

- ¿Cómo…sabes mi nombre?

- Eso no importa – La chica se puso de pie – Tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante, algo que va a ser crítico en tu vida a partir de ahora

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué vale más? ¿Tú alma o la de Shizuru? No me contestes ahora, solo ten ese pensamiento en mente Natsuki, tú eres la única que puede salvarla.

- ¿Qué demonios…? No… ¡Espera!

Una fuerte ventisca atrapó a las chicas y Nina desapareció.

- Maldición…

Natsuki pegó a correr a toda velocidad a su casa, y no paró hasta llegar a ella. Cuando llegó, su madre aún no había regresado de trabajar y lo único que sentía era un sueño enorme.

Al final pudo conciliar el sueño, pero las pesadillas no la dejaban…

[Shizuru… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estas cubierta de sangre? Contéstame… Déjame ayudarte por favor, pero dime, ¿Qué tienes? No llores… puedes contar conmigo, solo abrázame…

- Natsuki… ayúdame…

Te ayudaré… pero… ¡No!]

Después de tener un extraño sueño donde Shizuru estaba cubierta de sangre con la mirada perdida, donde la podía estrechar con sus brazos, donde podía ayudarla, fue interrumpida porque alguien la apuñaló por la espalda. Definitivamente, iba a ser una larga noche, pero Natsuki ya había decidido… Salvaría a Shizuru, aunque no supiera de que o quien, pero lo haría… Iría por ella y no le importaba ir por encima de Tokiha, ya no iba a esconderse más del amor que sentía por Shizuru.

_.sense_

Era ya pasada la media noche, pero ellos seguían sentados en la mesa, cenando. La casa de los Fujino era demasiado elegante y llena de servidumbre, pero sus comensales desprendían mucha tensión, casi se podía palpar.

- Shizuru, más vale que te comportes

- Eso de la supuesta "violación" no era cierto, además retiraron los cargos madre

- Si, porque pagamos, pero ya no quiero escándalos, además de que espero que respetes nuestra decisión…

- ¿Decisión? Mas bien condición…

- Vamos Shizuru, un mejor trato no podrías conseguir, piensa en esto como un negocio… Además tu prometida esta feliz ¿no es así?

- Señor Fujino yo…

- Esta bien padre, a mi no me importa todo esto… Pero Mai, ¿estas segura?

- Shizuru… Yo ya te dije, estoy aquí para ayudarte y apoyarte, no me importa sacrificarme por ayudarte, se que no me amas pero aún así…

- Hay que ternura… ¿No crees mi amor? Hasta ya entienden lo que es tener un matrimonio arreglado ja….

- Querido… mejor acaba de cenar, ya es tarde

- Si, es mejor terminar pronto

- Nosotras ya terminamos, madre. Es mejor que lleve a Mai a su casa

- Me parece bien

- Con su permiso, señores…

Las dos chicas se retiraron de la mesa e hicieron su camino hacia fuera de la casa.

- Es peligroso que salgas tú sola a estas horas

- ¿Tú crees? Pero si la persona más peligrosa que conozco va conmigo… No hay de que preocuparse

- ¿Y que hay del asesino?

- No me da miedo

- Pues a mi sí, Mai… Eso no me gusto en lo absoluto

- Lo que no te gusto Shizuru es que te inculparan a ti ¿verdad?

- Pues si… Quien va a querer que lo inculpen…

- Escucha… Tu y yo… Tenemos un secreto… que compartimos desde hace bastante

- No tienes porque recordármelo Mai…

- Te lo recuerdo, porque parece que lo quieres olvidar

- Quiero pero no puedo

- Tú no puedes estar con ella Shizuru, le vas a terminar haciendo daño

- ¿Y por eso tengo que estar contigo? ¿A ti no te voy a hacer daño?

- No me mal entiendas… Me divierto contigo Shizuru, y te tengo un cariño inmenso, pero obviamente no siento amor por ti, el amor de mi vida ya no esta en este mundo y yo no siento que pueda a amar a alguien tan fácilmente… Si yo estoy contigo, es porque se lo que quieres, lo que necesitas… No tienes que estar sola siempre… Yo sé que la amas y es difícil, pero no la puedes exponer así Shizuru… Si lucho por ti es por eso, porque si te quiero, aunque no de manera romántica…

- Vaya manera de explicar la teoría de los amigos con beneficio

- Si lo sé… Pero bueno, tampoco puedo dejarte ir, tú sabes cosas de mí que nadie más puede saber, y yo también se demasiadas cosas de ti

- Si, demasiado sabes… Pero supongo que esta bien, como dices…

- Por cierto… ¿Quieres quedarte un rato?

- ¿Por qué no? Ayúdame… a olvidarla aunque sea un momento

- Trataré

Mai le puso una mano en su rostro y Shizuru la aferró con sus dos manos, y en su mente deseaba que quien estuviera con ella, fuera Natsuki.

Todo el camino a casa de Mai, no se hicieron esperar las muestras de "cariño" entre las dos chicas.

Ya ahí en la casa de Tokiha, ambas chicas desquitaron sus bajas pasiones. Siempre había sido así desde hace algunos años, desde que Mai y Shizuru pactaron lo que solo ellas dos sabían. Y desde entonces no solo se contaban sus cosas, no solo se ayudaban en lo que se ayudan los amigos, si no que también solucionaban la falta de "acción" entre ellas dos.

Así transcurrieron varios minutos, pues normalmente tardaban mucho las dos en ese "asunto", pero a Shizuru se le ocurrió algo nuevo mientras estaba sobre Mai y besándole su oreja.

- ¿Me vas a dejar?

- ¿Dejar qué?

- Ya sabes

Shizuru al terminar esto, se lamió los labios y se volvió a acercar a la oreja de Mai, para morderla muy suavemente.

- Ya te entendí… Si, puedes pero no ahí… Puedes hacerlo en el brazo, como el otro día, o en una de mis piernas

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si… ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho de hecho… Además sabes que yo también tengo mis "cosas" – Y le guiñó un ojo…

- Entonces… A ver… Este fue el del otro día ¿verdad?

- Si

Shizuru le sostuvo el brazo izquierdo, donde había una cicatriz de forma extraña en el bíceps.

- Lo siento

- Shizuru… No hay problema… Además… ¿Tienes hambre verdad? Yo no tengo miedo, no te tengo miedo…

- Mai… Lo siento

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Shizuru le metió una mordida al brazo derecho de la chica que yacía debajo de ella. Fue tal la fuerza y precisión con la que lo hizo que de inmediato broto la sangre del brazo. Mai ni siquiera emitió un sonido de desagrado, al contrario, parecía extasiada con la acción de su pareja.

- Shizuru… mm...…

La aludida, volvió a morder, quitando un pedazo pequeño de carne de la chica, para acto seguido ponerse de pie y darle la espalda a la pelirroja para terminar de "degustar" su alimento sin darse cuenta, aunque lo hizo de manera rápida, pues fue rápidamente al baño por un botiquín.

- Hay que curarte eso

- ¿Sabes? Te ves muy sexy con sangre en los labios…

- Mai… Tú lo tomas a relajo, pero esto que estamos haciendo no esta bien, eso que te hago… No esta bien, no lo está – Mientras Shizuru hablaba, curaba la herida que acababa de hacer.

- Vamos, no es para tanto, la otra vez, me quitaste un pedazo más grande

- Mai, descansa, afortunadamente no perdiste tanta sangre… Nos vemos mañana ¿si?

- Claro, ve con cuidado…

- Si, gracias

Shizuru salió agobiada de la casa de Mai, y decidió irse, pero no quería irse a su casa, subió a su auto y se fue a un parque cercano, el cuál estaba vació a esas horas, pues ya era avanzada la madrugada. Nunca había estado ahí, pero le resultaba familiar…

Se bajó y comenzó a caminar, aunque se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba siguiendo desde que llegó al parque.

Siguió caminando, pretendiendo que no notaba a la persona que la seguía, pero volteó cuando menos se lo esperaba la persona extraña.

Era alguien que traía ropa deportiva, la sudadera con capucha le cubría el rostro a quienquiera que estuviera debajo de aquella prenda.

- ¿Me sigues?

- Perdón… Yo no esperaba encontrarte aquí

La voz se escuchaba quebrada y salía vaho de la capucha, pero la persona que era un poco más baja que Shizuru, entonces se la quitó y Shizuru estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Natsuki?

- Lo siento, como te decía, era imposible que estuvieras así

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Yo vivo cerca de aquí, y no puedo dormir…

- ¿Tienes insomnio?

- Si

- Que mal

- Al parecer tú también

- Un poco, normalmente duermo bien

- Me imaginaba

- Das miedo así Natsuki, me espanté al principio

- ¿En serio? No te creo nada, pero bueno… Oye, ¿estas bien?

- Si, ¿por?

- Tienes un poco de sangre en los labios

Ahora era Shizuru la que estaba blanca y muy asustada, rápidamente sacó un pañuelo y se limpió…

- No era nada, me mordí hace rato

- ¿Segura?

- Si…

- Ah… Bueno… Yo pensé que Tokiha te había hecho algo

- No, como crees

- Menos mal… ¿Sabes? Me preocupo mucho por ti… A veces… no sé Shizuru… Ya no sé que hacer

Sorpresivamente Shizuru abrazó a Natsuki y esta le correspondió

- Yo también te amo, pero Natsuki, es mejor así… Ya déjalo… Prefiero sacrificar mi felicidad contigo antes de hacerte daño

- Yo sé que nunca me lastimarías…

- Natsuki, eso tú no lo sabes…

- Lo sé, yo confió en ti, ciegamente…

- Natsuki, ya me voy

- Pero…

- Y no me busques más ¿quieres? Es por tú bien, no querrás acabar como la chica de ayer

- Tú…

- ¿Ves? No confías en mi en realidad, pero estate tranquila, yo no hice nada, solo que tu confianza ciega no te va a llevar a ningún lugar Natsuki, solo va a acortar tú vida…

- Shizuru, daría mi alma por ti

Shizuru se fue rápidamente y aceleró lo más que pudo, pero durante el camino iba llorando y Natsuki solo se quedo desconcertada.

_The__Missing__child_

"Ya no tengas miedo, vas a regresar adonde esta tú padre, nuestro padre.

- ¿Ya no me va a doler?

Te juro que no, ya no te va a doler, adonde vas… Todo va a ser mejor…

- ¿Voy a estar con los ángeles?

Si, con los ángeles y toda la gente buena…

- ¿Tú también vas a ir allá?

No… Yo estoy condenada, al contrario tuyo… Tú eres puro… Yo… Ya no soy buena.

- Hermana

Buenas noches… Hermanito"

_La noche de los suicidios_

A la mañana siguiente, había conmoción en toda la ciudad, había aparecido en los periódicos, en la radio, en todos lados…

- ¿Es increíble no?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No ves las noticias Kuga, eso es obvio

- ¿Y tú si Nao?

- No, pero esto es imperdible y era improbable…

- Pero ¿Qué paso?

- 30 personas muertas

- ¿Por?

- Suicidio masivo… Bueno, aunque al parecer las personas no se conocían entre si y la policía esta buscando vínculos entre ellos… pero no se sabe nada ¿Genial no?

- Más que genial, retorcido

- Al rato vamos a chismear con la Chie ¿no? Igual y ella sabe de estas ondas

- Bueno, si… Me hace falta distraerme, ando de bajón Nao

- ¿Y eso?

- Me encontré con Shizuru anoche

- ¿En serio?

- Si, me la encontré cerca de donde vivo…

- Ten cuidado Natsuki, es lo único que te voy a decir

- Lo haré… No entiendo por que tenemos clases después de lo que pasó

- Ya sabes, asuntos políticos… Además como si no fuera la única vez que ha pasado algo así

- ¿De que hablas?

- Pues de que en el pasado ha habido todo tipo de cosas raras aquí… Tú sabes que nos cambiamos aquí desde secundaria, bueno yo, y tú desde el último año de secundaria, ha habido todo tipo de incidentes… Se rumorea que hubo un incendio hace más de dos años y una niña de la escuela primaria falleció en él, fue la única víctima

- ¿De primaria?

- Si, vete tu a saber que hacía aquí…

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, y en el descanso, fueron al club de periodismo, donde Chie las esperaba ahí.

- Hola Chie

- Hey, se habían tardado…

- ¿Por qué tanta apuración de vernos?

- Pues… ¿Saben? No pude dormir nada… y ¿saben y por que?

- No

- Tú dinos

- Shizuru no hizo nada, fue Tokiha

- ¿Tokiha?

- ¿De donde sacas eso?

- Bueno… es solo una teoría, pero la verdad es que me da escalofríos… Es muy extraña… ¿Sabían que ella estuvo aquí el día del incendio de hace años?

- ¿Mai?

- Si, era una niña de primaria, y se presume que la niña que falleció era su amiga

- Vaya, eso es increíble…

- Si, Mikoto Minagi se llamaba

- ¿Y como sabes tanto?

- Investigué… Mai tiene un pasado extraño… No tuve que investigar mucho…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Mira Natsuki, ella no siempre fue así… Mira esta foto

Nao y Natsuki vieron la imagen, y no lo podían creer, era Mai, Chie y otras niñas…

- ¿Eran amigas?

- Si… Antes del incendio… De hecho Mikoto era nuestra amiga, y bueno… Eso fue muy duro para Mai, pero después la vida le daría un golpe fatal. Takumi, su hermano mellizo murió también, era muy enfermizo y de pronto murió… De manera extraña, pero entonces a nadie le pareció extraño que un niño muy enfermo muriera de pronto…

Pero ahora que lo pienso… Fue extraño, digo el niño andaba mal pero… murió… ahogado.

- ¿Ahogado?

- Si, se le paralizaron los pulmones o algo así…

- Vaya… Entonces Tokiha podría ser la asesina… La mustia aquella si que se lo tenía escondido

- No Nao, no creo que haya sido ella… por más que me duela… Ella estuvo con Shizuru, tiene cuartada perfecta

- Tienes razón… Pero en realidad ¿Quién es Mai Tokiha?

***

["Así tenga que burlar a la muerte, y la maldad encarnada, Natsuki, estaremos juntas algún día, te lo prometo… Lo juro por mi alma"]

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Al fin! Acabé hahaha, bueno este episodio al menos, por valga la rebundancia que durara 13 episodios xD Pronto actualizare los demás, voy a paso lento pero ahi voy... Ya saben, comenten comenten. Me ha costado mucho trabajo escribir entre el trabajo, mis enfermedades y mi falta de inspiración... Bueno, nos vemos el próximo 13 y muchas gracias por sus mensajes!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**4.- The month without moon**_

_Girl in the Bloody dress_

- ¿Y de donde sacas eso?

- Pues yo solo… bueno, son rumores, pero…

- Escucha Natsuki, agradezco que te preocupes por mí, en serio que si, pero son chismes nada más…

- Shizuru yo…

- No, Natsuki, lo siento yo… hasta luego

La pobre Natsuki se quedó contrariada al ver a Shizuru irse así sin más.

Shizuru caminó demasiado hasta ver a Mai hablando con Reito.

- Mai

- ¿Amor? ¿Pasa algo? Pensé que nos veríamos en la salida…

- ¿Estas ocupada acaso?

- No, para nada

- Entonces, ven, necesito hablarte

- Voy, nos vemos Reito

- Esta bien, pero cuidado, se ve que anda de malas…

Mai acompañó a Shizuru hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela. Donde las dos se fueron al lugar más retirado de ahí.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lo sabe

- ¿Qué sabe quien?

- Natsuki… me dijo que tú eres la asesina

- ¿En serio? ¡Ja! Que tonta… ella cree que yo maté a la perdedora aquella… Más alejada de la verdad esta… ¿No entiende que ni tú y ni yo tenemos nada que ver con eso?

- Ella no lo sabe

- ¿Pero por que piensa que soy yo?

- Me mencionó el incidente de Mikoto… y sabe la pérdida de tu hermano…

Mai estaba con una expresión en blanco.

- Ahora si, esto es grave… ¿Cómo sabe ella eso?

- No sé, dime tú…

- Chie

- ¿Quién?

- La presidenta del club de periodismo… ella… era amiga mía antes de que yo cambiara…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Ay Shizuru… se ve que no me conoces en verdad…

- No es que no te conozca… es que no entiendo

- ¿Cuál es tu primer recuerdo de mí?

- ¿Mi primer recuerdo? No se que tiene que ver una cosa con otra…

- Anda, haz memoria…

- Bueno pues… fue la vez que te nombraron una de las chicas más guapas de la escuela…

- ¿Ves? Yo vivo aquí desde toda mi vida, y he venido a esta escuela desde siempre, pero nunca me habías notado… ¿verdad?

- La verdad… No.

- Por eso decía, yo cambié… me volví una persona muy diferente a la que solía ser antes… y fue cuando el mundo volteó a verme, cuando tú me miraste

- Si, me acuerdo…

- Fueron días difíciles, y si no hubiese sido por ti… no se que hubiera pasado…

- Mai… yo…

- Como decía, entonces tenía amigas, y entre ellas estaba Chie, y ella me conoce demasiado bien… y no quiero pensar mal, pero creo que fue ella quien le dijo a Natsuki eso… Es que Chie cree que alguien me lavó el cerebro o algo así…

- ¿En serio?

- Si, pero nada que ver… yo cambié por que debía, así es la evolución ¿o no?

- Si, recuerdo haberte dicho eso hace años, pero…

- No te preocupes… Solo hay que ignorar aquellas afirmaciones y nada malo pasara, tú y yo sabemos que no tuvimos nada que ver con ese incidente de la maldita estudiante de intercambio, aunque tengamos antecedentes similares, sabemos que esta vez no hicimos nada, pues estuvimos regocijándonos con estos maravillosos cuerpos…

- Tienes razón Mai… y hablando de regocijarnos…

- Claro, si…

Mai se apresuró a los brazos extendidos de Shizuru y se comenzaron a besar, muy apasionadamente, pero pronto unos pasos resonaron… la dueña de dicho sonido pasó derecho sin darse cuenta de que era observada por Mai y Shizuru.

- Es Chie…

- Debería hablar con ella

- Voy contigo

- Gracias amor…

- ¡Oi! Chie

- ¿Mai? ¿Desde cuando las dos reinas de la escuela me hablan?

- Bueno, será porque has llamado nuestra atención corazón

La mirada de Shizuru parecía amenazadora…

- ¿Qué quieren?

- Yo no sé que pienses o que te imagines Chie… pero sea lo que sea, no es verdad…

- … Y no nos gusta que le metas ideas en la cabeza a Natsuki – Secundó Shizuru…

- Bueno… es que… Solo fue un comentario… no es para que se lo tomen a pecho, además no tengo la culpa de que Natsuki se lo haya tomado en serio…

- Chie… Tú me conoces desde siempre… tal vez no últimamente, pero sabes que no haría nada así… ¿Verdad?

- Pues… no… es decir…

- Si, sé que ya no soy la misma de antes, pero eso no quiere decir nada…

- Lo siento

- Más te vale que sea la última vez… ¿si?

- Has caso a lo que dice mi novia ¿escuchaste? Porque si no lo haces, la vas a pasar mal

- Claro… lo siento una vez más

Chie normalmente no se hubiera asustado, pero esas dos traían un aura demasiado pesada y había algo en sus palabras que le mostraban que si estaban hablando en serio.

Shizuru y Mai partieron dejándola consternada.

- Vaya… "No soy capaz de hacer esas cosas", ja, me sorprendes Mai…

- Vamos, no seas así Shizuru, lo hice una sola vez… no es que por eso me volví asesina serial, además tú sabes porque lo hice…

- Yo sé…

- Y lo de Mikoto… no fue mi culpa… fue un accidente

Mai parecía a punto de romper a llorar…

- No te preocupes, ven…

Shizuru trataba de reconfortarla, pero lo cierto es que nunca supo que pasó con eso de la tal Mikoto, después de todo, no la conocía en ese tiempo. ¿Cómo confiar en ella? Y lo peor de todo es que era la única persona en la que podía hacerlo.

_Stupid menace_

- Me hubiera gustado ver eso… tú ahí cagandote de miedo Chie…

- Cállate Nao… no es chistoso…

- No, no lo es… pero no deberías tomártelo en serio… yo fui imprudente al ir a decirle a Shizuru, lo siento

- Deberías estar más al pendiente tarada

Una muchacha de castaños cabellos estaba con ellas y estaba tratando de calmar a Chie.

- Lo siento, en serio

- Si, ya no nos regañes, no tenemos la culpa de que tu noviecita sea gallina Aoi

- Ya Nao o no respondo

- No déjala, Aoi… en parte tiene razón… no entiendo por que me dejé intimidar por ellas…

- Eso dice mucho de ellas… Yo pienso que si hicieron algo

- Ya Nao, ya vas a empezar…

- Natsuki tiene razón, ya estoy harta de todo esto… no tenemos porque dudar de ellas… y si fueron ellas, déjenselo a la policía… Yo ya no quiero saber nada de esto…

- Lo que no entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Aoi parecía confundida…

- Bueno… es que amor, Nao y Natsuki creen que Mai y Shizuru mataron a la chica del otro día… bueno Nao lo cree, Natsuki cree que Mai es la asesina porque no cree que Shizuru lo sea…

- Ya veo… ¿Y tú que piensas?

- No fue ninguna de las dos…. Y menos Mai, la conozco, no es capaz de hacerlo…

- Entonces ya déjalo por la paz

- Eso voy a hacer…

- ¿Así nada más?

- Ya Nao… No hay que arrastrarla a mis problemas… y es mejor que tú también desistas…

- Ah no, yo ya no me salgo

- Gracias Nao, bueno Chie, lo lamento mucho… y será mejor que nos vayamos ya…

- Si, lo siento yo por ser débil…

- No te preocupes…

Nao y Natsuki se fueron dejando a solas a Chie y Aoi. Quienes poco después fueron a casa.

- Será mejor que nos veamos mañana…

- Si Aoi… pero… ¿No prefieres que te acompañe a casa como siempre?

- No… tengo que hacer unos mandados y tú ya estas muy cansada…

- Bueno… pero cuídate ¿si?

- Si amor… lo haré…

- Si… bueno, te amo Aoi

- Y yo a ti… ¿Lo sabes?

- Si

- Siempre… aún cuando mi vida termine…

- No digas eso…

- Te amo

Y se fue dándole la espalda, con una última sonrisa.

******

- ¡Natsuki! Espera…

- ¿Qué?

- Espera… ¿Por qué no me esperaste en tu casa?

- Pues… se me hizo temprano y pensé en llegar temprano por primera vez a clases

- Pues si yo también… vine temprano pero me fui en friega para ir a advertirte

- ¿Advertirme que?

Natsuki levantó la vista y arriba de la puerta de la escuela estaba crucificada Aoi Senou, muerta.

- ¡Dios!

- Te dije…

- ¡No!

- Natsuki… me voy a vengar… no se como

La voz que le habló era de ultratumba… Chie tenía los ojos sumamente rojos.

- Yo les hice caso… No se como pudieron…

- Chie…

*********

En las sombras….

- Apenas el cuarto día ¿verdad?

- Apenas… Y otra muerte que no debió ser…

- ¿Hasta cuando?

- Hasta que quieran

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Lamentablemente solo tuve un par de horas para hacer este episodio... ultimamente he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y otras cosas y esa es la razón por la que no he actualizado nada de las otras historias, espero hacerlo en estos días y bueno, me disculpo si este capitulo esta crappy pero en fin... prometo que las cosas van a ser menos enredadas conforme pasen unos episodios más.

Hasta el mes entrante! (espero reviews xD y espero poder escribir como se debe el siguien episodio).


End file.
